


Y'know How We Dated? Wanna Say That's Still Happening?

by viixiie



Category: Pitch Perfect 2 - Fandom
Genre: Becommissar Week, F/F, F/M, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viixiie/pseuds/viixiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Treblemakers were bad enough, Beca knows she's in for a rough night or thirty if the Bellas find out Beca's suddenly got a thing with the leader of Das Sound Machine.<br/>But going out to dinner in Copenhagen? Alone? Who does that?<br/>Not Beca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y'know How We Dated? Wanna Say That's Still Happening?

"So, okay, wait, explain this again. And I'm not upset, stop doing that thing you do when you're stressed, chill. So, you talked to me a couple months ago about breaking off a bit as we got into life and such, and that's fine, that makes sense, because now we're cool besties that sometimes bang and that's great." Jesse stopped with a laugh as Beca swung at his arm, and he caught her wrists to make her face him. "But you changed your mind? But there's also-"

"No, no, listen. I met the scary DSM chick at the pool last night, I kind of hardcore died because that body in a bikini is literally sin, and then she said something like 'you look a little bothered, care to come cool down?'"- she said it with a lowered voice and a weak-ass attempt at Kommissar's accent- "and by God, who was I to say no to this woman? So I leave the hot tub and jump in the pool and it's freezing, and I look over and she's casually doing laps with Olympic-level flip turns and I have no idea what to do and I'm practically praying when she's suddenly right in front of me and basically we swam around until we were the last ones there and then we just sat there talking until almost four am and I might be in love, dude, and Chloe's going to kick my ass." She finally took a breath, which turned into somewhat anxious laughter at Jesse's incredulous face and goofy almost-smile.

"Okay, so.. you want me to cover for you?"

"Yes! Okay, so thinking about it now, this is such a dick move, y'know, I should find another w-"

"No. Becs. Becaw. Listen, we're friends before lovers, or whatever." Lovers sounded too whimsical and sappy for them and Beca could see on Jesse's face that he agreed. "I want the best for you, I want you to be happy. And you can't do that if you get murdered by Chloe, right? Look, being with you was rad, I won't just dismiss that, and you know that. But if you're happy this way, then I'm happy. And, shit, dude, I've seen that Kommissar chick. I really, really don't blame you."

They shared a laugh, and Beca slowly leaned over onto his shoulder. "You're kind of the nicest person alive, I hope you know that."

"I know, I won a medal once. Now! You have any plans to introduce your cool best friend to Tall Blonde and German officially, or are you going with the Mysterious Foreign Girlfriend trope?" Jesse grinned good-naturedly as Beca rolled her eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend. But uh, yeah, actually, I was gonna ask if you wanted to meet her if you were down." She grinned sheepishly, sending a quick and simple "ja" to the blonde and flopping back onto her back with a smile she couldn't seem to get rid of.

 

The knock on the door came a lot faster than either singer anticipated, but by the time Beca was sitting upright Jesse was already halfway to the door. Hallway light spilled into the shadowed entryway as Jesse pulled the door open and bowed dramatically, extending his arm in Beca's direction to welcome their guest. 

The Kommissar's forst glance at Beca didn't include her face, as it was hidden behind the small brunette's hand at her friend's eccentricity. "Luisa, this is Jesse, boyfriend of like, three years and amazeballs friend of about four. Jesse, this is 'Tall Blonde and German'." She smirked along with the Aryan at Jesse's awkward grin.

"So he is hiding you from your angry redhead? How so?" Luisa asked curiously, her hand finding its way to gently toy with Beca's hair and making it very hard for the Bella to actually remember the plan.

"Right, yeah, so uhh.." She trailed off, eyes closing as Luisa's fingers brushed her neck, and Jesse had to clap a couple times to jostle her in fear that she would simply fall asleep by Luisa's hand.

"Chloe's stressed out and angsty," Jesse explained for her, still laughing at Beca's blush. "And Beca here, seems to have a thing for enemy leaders. So if there's ever an Intergalactic Championship, keep an eye on the Orions. I hear the green skin is pretty alluring." He shared a laugh with Luisa, though Beca was totally lost and knew only to punch Jesse in the arm for teasing her.

"Anyway. She wants to run off and hang out with the hot German, but Chloe can't know about it. And since I'm here, and Chloe knows me and talks to me, Beca could use me, but she came to ask me to be on board. And because I'm the 'nicest person alive', according to Tiny over here, I agreed."

Beca rolled her eyes once more but didn't have it in her to fire back as Luisa had turned to rubbing little circles over her shoulder blades and the little brunette was melting at her touch.

"Dankeschön," Luisa said after a short pause that was mainly spent by the two smiling fondly at Beca. "I assume it was a strange request. I am very thankful."

Jesse grinned back. "I wanna see her happy. I can't control it if that means she's with someone else." He stood, preparing to leave Beca's room and let them have their time. "But.. your team?"

Luisa flashed him a smirk, raising her chin. "They know better than to control me."

Jesse gave a quick nod, rubbing at the back of his neck, and with an awkward smile and a wave goodbye, he was gone.


End file.
